Jailbreak
Jailbreak is the 16th episode of the 1st season of Spencer Twis's Kanto Adventure. Summary Spencer meets an escaped Scraggy whos family has been kidnapped by smugglers. Will their planned jailbreak succeed? Story DAYS UNTIL PORYGON'S VIRUS BREAKS THE ENCRYPTION: 2 DAYS (Everyone is walking down Route 6. The only Pokemon that are out are Pidgeotto, who is scanning the skies, and Snorlax and Gigalith, as guards) Spencer: Any sign of Team Rocket, Pidgeotto? (Pidgeotto looks down and makes a thumbs-up with his feathers) Spencer: Cool, thanks! Rhonda: I hate Team Rocket! Especially that Archer guy. He's stolen, like, what, three of our Pokemon? And he's such a jerk, too! (notices that Spencer is mysteriously missing) Hey, where'd Spencer go? (Meanwhile, Spencer is being dragged deeper into the forest by a shadowy figure) Spencer: Wh... (hand slapped over mouth) (The figure stops, revealing itself to be a Pokemon) Spencer: New Pokemon! (scans it with Pokedex) Pokedex: Scraggy, the Shedding Pokemon. It's "pants" have a rubbery elasticity, so it can reflect lots of attacks. Scraggy: Scragg-y! Scragg-y! Spencer: Let me understand you... (turns on the Pokedex's translator) Scraggy: (through translator) Can you help me? Spencer: So you kidnap me and then you want me to help you? Scraggy: (through translator) I just needed to get you away from them. I saw you beat that guy who you said smuggled your Pokemon away. You see, a group of smugglers from Johto smuggled a huge amount of Pokemon, including my family, and they're planning on selling them to buyers all over the region. Spencer: So how can I help? Scraggy: (through translator) Their ship just landed in Vermilion City. Your Pokemon are really strong, maybe you can help me? Spencer: Sure! We're on our way there anyways. Rhonda: (in distance) Spencer! Where are you? Spencer: Rhonda's coming! You gotta... (notices that Scraggy has dissapeared) Scraggy: (through translator) I'm already hidden.... Rhonda: There you are! I was worried! What were you doing out here anyways? Spencer: I saw a... big.... Caterpie? Rhonda: Seems fair. We're almost to Vermilion, so hurry up! (Later, at Vermilion CIty) Jake: Welcome to Vermilion City! Half the region's electricity is made here! Spencer: Cool! Rhonda: I'm gonna go find a good place to eat, you stay here, OK? (walks off with Jake) Spencer: Bye! (a hand taps him on the shoulder) Huh? Scraggy: (hiding behind a building) Scrag-y! Spencer: OK! (walks behind the building and turns on the Pokedex's translator) Where's the ship? Scraggy: (through translator) Over there! (points to a ship) (They stealthily walk over to the ship) Scraggy: (through translator) OK, you see that guard over there? (points to a guard) Spencer: Yeah... Scraggy: (through translator) First, we have to cause a diversion on the right flank of... Spencer: (while Scraggy is explaining stuff, he sends out Snorlax) Snorlax, use Body Slam! Snorlax: Snoor! (traps the guard under his body, then falls asleep) Scraggy: (through translator) Or we could do that... Let's go! (Spencer and Scraggy runs into the ahllway) Scraggy: (through translator) This hallway is packed with security cameras. Use your Porygon's Conversion thing to get past 'em. Spencer: Go, Porygon! (sends out Porygon) Use Conversion! Porygon: (through translator) OK! (Spencer, Porygon, and Scraggy become invisible) (They all walk/float through the hall unseen. Scraggy directs them to a room) Scraggy: (through translator) In here is the controls for the prison. Each of these buttons will open a cage. Let's press 'em all! (Porygon and Scraggy are pressing specific butttons, but Spencer is just pressing random buttons. He presses the "Alert" button by mistake) Spencer: Uh-oh... (A bunch of Graveler roll into the room) Spencer: Go, Pidgeotto! (sends out Pidgeotto) Pidgeotto: Pidg-e-ott!o! (The Graveler just use Rock Blast, which OHKO's Pidgeotto) Spencer: Noo! (withdraws Pidgeotto) Porygon: (charging SolarBeam) Surprise, suckers! (blasts SolarBeam, knocking out all the Gravelers) (They run into the main hallway, to find more Graveler and several Geodude) Spencer: Porygon, use SolarBeam! Porygon: (through translator) One solar beam, coming... (starts malfunctioning) RUNTIMEEXCPETION:oxiYnbzhlVHJCGXAOcgknv.,jsl gusnicfhk.m- Spencer: Come on! (The smuggled Pokemon come out of the other end of the hallway and attack the Rock-type guards. One of them hits a self-destruct switch) Intercom: SELF-DESTRUCT IN 1 MINUTE (Spencer, Scraggy, Porygon, and all the smuggled Pokemon escape the ship, then it blows up) Scraggy: (through translator) (sees his family) Mom! Dad! (they run away without him) Auggghh... they left me behind! Now all I have of them is this... (pulls out a blue egg) Rhonda: That's an egg! Spencer: How long were you there? Jake: Rhonda and I felt like there was something suspicious going on, so we faked finding a place to eat and stalked you! Rhonda: Nice job, by the way... Scraggy: (through translator) My own family ditched me! (sigh) What will I do now... Spencer: You could join our team! We have bagels! (Snorlax makes a hugging gesture) Scraggy: (through translator) Well, I don't have anywhere else to be... Snorlax: (gives Scraggy a huge hug) Snor-lax! (Spencer throws an empty Pokeball at Scraggy) (The Pokeball then blings 3 times, then stops, indicating Scraggy was captured) Spencer: Yay!